When gods are on a quest
by daughterofhermes164
Summary: Percy and friends ar egods and they have an important quest to accomplish-the books never happened-all gods on quest are paired with godesses on quest-please red-flames atie,Lonnor(Lou Ellen and Connor),Chrisse!Not very good at summaries-might be kissing in later seens-please review
1. Chapter 1

I groaned inwardly not another council meeting ! This was the third one this week usually we were fortunate enough for them to forget about the monthly one .

"Let the meeting begin !" Zeus sat on the throne in the center of the semi-circle . For once my father didn't roll his eyes at his younger brother instead he listened intently . This was weird as I glanced at my girlfriend across the room she noticed the change to .

"Well something has arisen a problem of sorts and a prophocey brought to us by Apollo" the sun god smiled toothily ." We have learned that for once we shall not have our children solve this trouble and 12 gods shall bring peace again. " I felt for the demi-gods and respected this new quest .

"What is this problem exactly ?"Zeus help up his finger for a dramtic pause. "My lighting bolt has been stolen !Along with Poseidon's trident and Hades' helm of darkness!" I knew I must looked shocked like most other people in ' throne room was.

"Now the part you all must have been waiting for is the gods and goddesses going on the journey!" Percy,Annabeth,Connor,Travis,Katie,Clarisse,Chris,Leo,Thalia,Nico,Reyna,and Lou Ellen!" Great now I was going on a quest what good would the god of swordsmen and loyalty do I mean fighting can only get you so far, I am merely Perseus and my sword probably wouldn't find my father's trident and loyalty wouldn't be giving me any extra tracking devices either.

"Now meeting adjourned you all will be leaving tomorrow." The king of gods directed the last part at all of us going to retrieve the valuables this should be fun ,sarcasm should be noted.


	2. Chapter 2

As I marched solemnly to the designated meeting place a.k.a the throne room I noticed a bright side in this quest at least Annabeth was going we had been dating since we were about 17 ,18 something like that we are one century old now not as old as our parents or aunts or uncles but still old for a mortal. We were born gods I was a child of Poseidon and Hestia the last person you would expect to have a child but here I was. Annabeth was a daughter of Athena and Hephaetus she was nothing like her father but his skills did show in her architecture. I finally made it to the throne room to find everybody there and Annabeth tapping her foot impatiently. "Uh sorry I'm late." I blushed as everyone laughed at me. "I got lost." That was true I had been so caught up in my thoughts I took a couple wrong turns." Annabeth sighed and bit back a smile "Lets go Seaweed Brain!" I nodded "Sir yes sir." Cue more laughter. "Errr I mean m'am!" Annabeth scowled at me. "Come on!" Deciding not to say anything I stepped over to the rest of the gang. "To Nemesis." Annbeth vanished first leaving a smile of fresh paper and new buildings behind. I waited for everyone to go before leaving with an ocean breeze. "Let me do the talking." Annabeth walked up to Nemesis door. "I have excellent people skills!" The god of heat and laughter stepped towards Annabeth. "You will probably offend her with one of your jokes and we do not need the goddess of revenge mad at us!" Annabeth shoved Leo back to his girlfriend who was laughing at the display being the goddess of discipline she knew he deserved that and obviously thought it was funny. "What do you want?" A woman dressed in a dark purple jeans and a death to Barbie shirt and leather jacket answered the door. "We were wondering if anyone has come to you or prayed to you seeking revenge." Annabeth choose her words carefully. "Welll can you be more specific!" Nemesis put her hand on her hip. "Particulary revenge on the gods," I glanced boredly around the palace or at least the doorway , if I squinted I could see a dartboard with some old guys face on it. She hit the bullseye everytime. "No, who would be stupid enough to pray to me knowing you would come to ask me about it, that would be purely rookie." Nemesis was getting bored now. Even I could see that she didn't now anything. "Well um thank you for your time." Annabeth smiled, Nemesis slammed the door as she walked away probably to poke someone's eye out. "That got us no where!" Travis, the god of pick pocketing and lock picking observed. "Thank you Captain Obvious!" His half-sister pointed out. Travis was also a son of Hecate. Therefore making daughter of Hecate and Ares, Lou Ellen a half sister to Clarisse, Travis ,and Connor. "I think I have an idea." Annabeth stopped Travis from retorting. "Of course you do." Clarisse snorted. Annabeth ignored her as she told us her new plan. 


End file.
